The Middle Child
by SweetLove.K
Summary: Being the middle child in her family, she got treated the worst. But now she is the most famous and feared assassin in the world. What did she do to end the nightmare she called her life? Who knows. There will be violence.
1. Chapter 1

She was the middle child in the family. She had one brother and one sister. Her dad had died when she was 3 years old. So all she had was her mom, brother and sister. They blamed her for everything. They would gang up on her and some times even beat her for no reason. She didn't know why they didn't like her. She thought the treatment would get better, she thought it was just a phase. They said she disgusted them. They said she was selfish, evil, and ugly.

No matter how hard she tried, they never changed. She tried to best abilities to get high grade, and be a better person. But nothing seemed to impress them. It was just never enough. Whenever she did anything bad or was falsely accused she was beaten so badly she had to go to the emergency room. Some times it was so bad she couldn't walk and was on the verge to death. All she ever wanted was to impress them. For them to love her and be proud of her. She never knew what it felt like to be loved, and she told her self she never would. No one loved her and she was pretty sure it would stay that way.

At night when she was lonely, she would kneel at her bed side,with her beaded cross and bible,and just pray. She would pray that everything would change, they would change and they could all be one big happy family. But that never happened. She learned that the hard way. Life is not a fairy tale. So eventually she gave up on praying and decided to change and not care what anyone thought. She changed into the ice queen.

So on that faithful day that they tried to hurt her again without reason. She fought back. When they started to fight with weapons, so did she. But everything started to get out of hand. They literally were trying to kill her. So she had no choice but to kill them first.

FYI:The middle child does get treated the worse.

* * *

That's it. So please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

She just finished killing Soifon and her lieutenant Omaeda. The leaders of the mafia. They were selling illegal drugs to the prostitutes and crack head of D-Block. Down at D-Block, everyday at least 10 people were raped, 15 were killed and 25 you don't even want to know. It was one of the dangerous parts of town but not the most dangerous.

She was heading back to the head quarters to inform them of her success. To tell the truth she enjoyed killing to some degree. She did it if the person was evil and did something illegal. Especially when she was mad she would take out her anger on that person. And trust me you did not want to be the person she had to kill when she was mad.

When she reached her destination she walked past the guards and opened the big brown oak door she was so used to seeing. The guards never questioned her because everyone knew who she was and some of the things she was capable of, and well just that fact scared the shit out of them. They feared her, they never actually said one word to her, fearing that they would make her angry and she would have to kill them. She knew this, and sometimes she wondered how they became guards in the first place.

When she walked in she saw the leader of her organization Hisagi Shuuhei. He was sitting in the center of the room at his desk wearing a big smile,

"Was your mission a success, Rukia?" he questioned even though he knew the answer to that question, seeing as though she didn't have one scratch on her.

Even thought he was the leader of the KAAA, other wise known as the Kick Ass Assassination Association, he was her best friend.

"Yeah Hisagi, It was too easy, when the girl was dying her last words were quote forgive me Yoruichi-sama I have failed you unquote" said Rukia.

"Good well you can go on and do whatever you want, I'll give you a break" said Shuuhei with a smile on his face.

"Thankx, well I'll see you" said Rukia now walking out.

"No problem Babe" said Shuuhei with a smirk, he always said that because he knew it annoyed her.

"Whatever" she said as she walked out, and got into her car.

She drove to a bar, to clear her mind. Because she knew if she went home she would probably start smashing things like last time. So she parked in the back parking lot, and walked into the bar. As soon as she stepped in the bar everyone was staring at her. She was wearing a short black dress that rested above her knees and it had no sleeves. It was what the required outfit for all the girls to wear in the organization. The reason is because Shuuhei was a pervert and thought that it would be pretty sexy and cool if the girls wore this. While the guys had to wear a black tux, with a white dress shirt and a black tie, with black sunglasses. The sun glasses were for the obvious reason the sun and for them to seem more mysterious.

Rukia not noticing the stares or the people in bar type saloon. She walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for a dirty martini and just continued to think about what has happened in her life. She really regretted the choice she made, she should have sacrificed her self for them. _'I am such a monster'_ she thought to her self. Everyday of her life she felt guilty, the guilt was practically eating her alive. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

Then after a few minutes the bartender finished her drink and gave it to her.

"Here ya go pretty lady" he said with a toothy grin showing of his yellow teeth and sending out bad breath. It may have seemed like a regular grin but you could just sense the predator and perverted grin in it.

"Thanx" said Rukia giving him a fake smile, looking down at her drink inspecting it to make sure he didn't put anything in it. After years of being an assassin, she could tell just by looking if there was something in it. Luckily there was nothing, she took a sip and then looked up.

When the bartender was about to say something else, another girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes came up to the bar, then thats when Rukia noticed the out fit she was wearing.

Actually what everyone in the bar was wearing.

_'Oh Shit!'

* * *

_

Well I wonder what kind of bar she is in. This chapter was for Rukes, thanks for the motivation, hope you like it, I promise to update soon. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is the third chapter of The Middle Child. This chapter is dedicated to EmpressMinea.  
Thank you so much for liking the story I hope that it was up to your expectations and for everyone else I hope you like it. :D Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Shit, shit, **shit!**"_cursed Rukia in her head as she hurriedly finished off her drink and stood to leave.

"Close the doors, the bidding will begin now." commanded a voice, as that person stood in the middle of the bar on a small stage, in front a mic.

"Fuck!" she screamed internally as she sat back down, things were not going too well for her right now. She could defend herself, there's no doubt about that, but she couldn't dare blow her cover, for these people would gut her like a fish.

"Now gentlemen, have you all decided on the five women you would like to bid on?" when a chorused yea, was heard the person at the mic continued.

"Men please point to the first woman, and I will start the bidding." The first woman was a short petite brown-haired girl. She wore a white sundress, with brown sandals, and her hair was up in a bun the loose wisps of her hair framing her heart-shaped face. She was the epitome of innocence, but if you looked deeply into her big round chocolate eyes, you would see the fear the excitement and the l_onging_.

She was sold for 1,000,000 yen, to a handsome looking man with brown wavy hair swept back, with a strand of hair hanging down curling slightly as it stopped above his eyebrow.

The bidder auctioned of the other three women, and she thanked god that they did not choose her as-

"And now the woman you have all been waiting for. The bidding starts at 500,000 yen, for the raven haired beauty in the sexy black dress sitting at the bar."

Everyone in the bar turned to look at her with their lust filled eyes, some even licking their lips.

"_Fuck..."_ she gulped.

"Lets st-"

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but I am not for sale." she spoke coldly, her violet orbs void of emotion, hiding the little nervousness she felt.

"I don't think you have a choice."

"Yeah, so sit your little sexy ass back down, so we can continue." cursed the drunken men.

"Di-"

"No she's right." spoke up a deep voice from the back.

A tall orange haired man walked through the crowd and threw an arm over her shoulder, smirked and glanced at her, then quickly move his eyes back towards the crowd.

"She's my wife, and I refuse to let her take part in this auction." he paused and moved his amber eyes to look into her violet ones, "She is_ mine _after-all."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, then closed it after seeing the look on the man's eye saying 'just go with it'. Holding back a sigh the raven haired beauty slid her slender arms around his waist, and rested her head lightly on his hard chest.

'_Damn this man is toned...not to mention handsome too_.' she thought grudgingly.

"Fine you ass wipe, get the fuck outta here. And babe if he ever breaks your heart, we'll be here to comfort you...in more ways than one." smirked the man cockily.

"Let's go honey." said the orange haired man as he ushered the young woman out of the bar with one hand resting possessively around her waist.

As soon as they stepped outside and the door to the bar closed behind them, Rukia swiftly pulled away from the man.

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I had to, I could tell that you were nervous."

"Ho-"

"Don't worry about, just thank me, and then go out with me on a date as a thank you." he brushed off.

"Excuse me?" she said appalled that he thought that she would just go on a date with him like that.

"What, are you going deaf now?" teased the man.

"I didn't ask for your help." she spat.

"Ah, but your body language said differently." he spoke wisely.

Rukia looked up at him, turned, then started to swiftly walk away, only for a large hand to wrap around her wrist turning to face the one who grabbed her.

"How dare-"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, I was just going to find a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." she said sarcastically.

"Really?" his orange eyebrows raised.

"No you idiot, I am going home. Now release me you orange haired brute." she said trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp.

"You didn't confirm our date."

"Date? I don't date strangers, for all I know you could be a rapist, a murderer or even worse an obsessive psychopathic weirdo."

The man chuckled deeply, "I can assure that I am not any of those things, if you give me a chance. You won't regret it."

"That still does not erase the fact that you are still a stranger."

"Names Kurosaki Ichigo. What's yours?"

"Rukia. Just Rukia."

"Awesome, we are no longer strangers."

"How so?"

"Strangers don't know each others names. And considering that we do, we are no longer strangers."

"What kind of sick logic is that?" questioned the raven haired woman.

"Don't worry about it, just give me a chance and let me take you out." tried Ichigo.

"Release me." immediately her hand was free.

"Where would you take me?" she asked curiously.

"Meet me in front of this bar Friday night at 6 and you'll find out."

The petite woman began to walk away, down the side-walk.

"I'll think about it strawberry." she called out.

"You better be there midget." teased the 'strawberry as he watched her hips sway from side to side in her sexy black dress that was sure to showcase all of her desirable curves. Damn, she had a sexy _ass_. It was just begging to be bitten.

"Call me a midget again and you can forget about me even considering you idiot." She shot him a sharp glare over her shoulder as she reached her car and got in.

"Yeah yeah." he waved off with a smirk.

"Today must be my lucky day." he muttered with a smug smile as he watched her white Mercedes drive off down the road.

He could not wait until Friday.


End file.
